


Love Sought is Good, but Given Unsought is Better

by Vocachuuu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and misaki in a ponytail? yes please im gay, hand-holding, kaomisa, lesbians! lots of lesbianism, misakaoru, they kinda makeout idk, they love each other very much, though no one is around but. shh, you'll seriously get diabetes from reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: Kaoru helps Misaki warm up a bit - and maybe gets carried away, but Misaki doesn't mind.





	Love Sought is Good, but Given Unsought is Better

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt knnow what do do for the title so i tossed a shakespeare quote in there, oops!
> 
> this was requested on my twitter (@hanayagay)!! if u wanna scream about kaomisa with someone, then feel free to come and talk! there needs to be more shippers tbh, most of the fics in the kaomisa tag are mine,, h
> 
> ANYWAYS. enjoy!!

“What a sorrowful afternoon…”

 

Kaoru spoke nonsense a lot, but Misaki couldn’t help but hum in agreement with her words. The sky was dark despite it only being around four in the afternoon. Bitter winds bit at Misaki’s bare legs, and all different shades of threatening grays and depressing, dull blues mixed in the sky. The sun hid away behind the layers of clouds that spread out along the sky, reaching farther than the naked eye could see.

 

“Yeah, something like that,” Misaki replied, tossing her bag on the concrete below them. The two girls were walking home when they got caught in a sudden downpour, and had made a dash for the train station. It wasn’t complete coverage - they still fell victim to the cold winds and such - but it was better than getting totally drenched.

 

“Oh, how fleeting the sun is… Just hours ago it watched over us, warm rays of-"

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever - do you have an extra hair tie or something?” Misaki combed through her soaked locks of brown hair as she spoke, eyes flickering towards Kaoru. For a moment the older was unresponsive, watching her, but she recovered soon after.

 

“Of course! I’m always prepared to help a little kitten in need~.” Kaoru reached into her bag and Misaki frowned at the nickname. Kaoru called her a lot of different affectionate names and she didn’t mind them, but _little kitten_ was one that she could probably never learn to like. Kaoru used that nickname with every girl she met, so it felt… Empty. Like Misaki was just another one of those girls who fell at her feet like a damsel in distress.

 

Which Misaki definitely wasn’t. Misaki was Kaoru’s _girlfriend,_ not another one of her squealing fangirls.

 

“Here you are, dear princess.” Kaoru stepped closer to her, placing the hair tie in her hands. As they touched for a brief moment, Misaki got an idea - and although it would be something incredibly embarrassing to do, she was curious as to how Kaoru would react when the tables were turned on her.

 

Before Kaoru could pull away, Misaki grabbed her hand. “Um- ...Thanks.” She replied with as much confidence as she could muster, then brought Kaoru’s hand up and placed a chaste kiss against the backs of her fingers. Leaving a stunned Kaoru, Misaki stepped back and began tying up her damp hair as if nothing happened.

 

For once, Kaoru was completely silent. No dramatic monologues, no showering Misaki in compliments, _nothing._ For a moment she thought maybe it was a bad move, but one look at the second year proved that assumption very, very wrong. Kaoru had a hand placed over her mouth, head turned away from Misaki as she looked off elsewhere. And underneath her fingers, Misaki saw the faintest hints of pink dusting her cheeks.

 

Holding back a laugh, Misaki fully turned towards her and gave her a look of confused amusement. “Kaoru-san?” She called out, testing the waters.

 

She heard Kaoru take a deep breath and clear her throat quietly, turning her head in the slightest to look back at the younger. “...Yes?”

 

“Are- Are you _embarrassed_?”

 

“N-not in the slightest, no.”

 

Considering Kaoru scarcely ever stammered, Misaki took that statement with a grain of salt. She decided not to press further, though - it was amusing, yes, but Misaki wasn’t _that_ cruel. She instead decided to hold back her laughter and look elsewhere until Kaoru composed herself. Maybe when they got back to Kaoru’s house she would try and tease her again, but that was something to decide when the time came.

 

The two stood in silence, listening to the rain. Not even five or so minutes after they had finished speaking, Kaoru broke the quiet atmosphere, seemingly over the embarrassment from earlier.

 

“Misaki? How are you faring?” She asked, tone of voice gentle and caring. Eyes trained on the way the rain splashed against the multitude of puddles in the distance, Misaki responded.

 

“Doing fine, I guess,” was her only answer, though it sounded like more of an automatic response than anything. So Kaoru stepped closer until they were side by side and, without a word, slipped her hand right into Misaki’s. “K-Kaoru-san?”

 

“Your hands are quite cold,” Kaoru pointed out.

 

“I guess I am cold,” she answered after a beat had passed. “But there’s nothing we can do and the rain isn't letting up anytime soon, so it’s not like there’s anything you can d-"

 

Before she could finish speaking Kaoru had released her hand, instead snaking her arm around Misaki’s waist and pulling her close. The brunette hardly had a chance to even _grunt_ in response - let alone ask Kaoru what she was doing - before their lips were pressed together in a kiss that _may have_ had Misaki reeling. Needing leverage to keep her steady, Misaki slipped her arms around her girlfriend’s back, fingers grasping at the soft fabric of her shirt as she pressed closer.

 

With one arm around Misaki’s waist, Kaoru used the other one to cup her cheek, thumb ghosting across her cheekbone lovingly. A shiver crawled down Misaki’s spine, but it certainly wasn’t from the cold. Needing to take a breather, Kaoru soon pulled away in the slightest - though her snug hold on Misaki wouldn’t budge. Not that the latter wanted it to, of course.

 

“Kaoru-san, someone is probably going to see us, so we should… You know.”

 

“Don’t worry, my dearest princess. All will be fine, even if we are seen; there is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so. What others perceive as bad does not concern us.” Kaoru’s words were spoken in a low mumble - after all, she was pressed against who she addressed, so there was no reason to speak loudly.

 

“I’m pretty sure PDA can get you in trouble if enough people complain.”

 

“Do you see any who are able to complain?”

 

Kaoru was right - the streets were obviously barren due to the rain, and there was only the occasional car driving by. With a sigh of defeat, Misaki shrugged. “Alright, you win, Kaoru-san.”

 

There was no verbal response, just a gentle, loving smile that already had Misaki’s heart rate picking up before Kaoru leaned forwards once more. The younger was sure to be more reciprocal this time, not wanting Kaoru to get the wrong idea. The two practically melted together for a few moments, too absorbed in each other to even notice how the dark clouds began to break, and the tapping of the rain became less violent. By the time they pulled apart, Misaki noticed a light flush against Kaoru’s face - though she hardly had time to admire the rare sight, for guitarist began planting small kisses on her cheek and neck.

 

“K..Kaoru-san, you’re so embarrassing,” Misaki muttered, though she still moved her head to the side, exposing a bit more of her neck for Kaoru to litter with her small kisses. Something Misaki had picked up on when they first began dating was how gentle Kaoru always was. She treated the other like a fine china of sorts - she gave many, many soft, tender kisses, yet not once had she ever done anything even the slightest bit rough. No biting, pulling hair, nothing - and Misaki really didn’t mind what Kaoru did to her, but the constant gentle treatment really was cute.

 

“Moments such as these are much too fleeting…” Kaoru finally spoke, pulling away from Misaki completely. The lack of another person’s arms around her made her feel empty, but Misaki would never admit that - if she did, she feared that Kaoru would never let her go.

 

“...I guess so.”

 

“Are you warmer now, though?”

 

Misaki chuckled lightly. “Yeah, very. Thanks, Kaoru-san.” Accentuating her gratitude, Misaki grabbed her shoulders with a firm grim, pulling Kaoru close and pressing a final, chaste kiss against her lips. The second year was caught off guard by the sudden action, and she looked away as a light pink dusted her cheeks.

 

The rain had slowed to a light drizzle. Just as Misaki was about to start walking, a hand on her arm stopped her.

 

“Misaki.”

 

“Hm? What’s wrong, Kaoru-san?”

 

Kaoru hummed, eyes casting out towards the clearing skies. “Not a thing, my princess. It is just that, you see… I, I… Love you.”

 

Misaki smiled, reaching out for the other’s hand. “Y-yeah. Um, I… L-love you too. Now come on, let’s hurry in case the rain starts up again.”

 

Taking her outstretched hand with masked eagerness, Kaoru nodded. “Yes, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is welcome, but be gentle pls!!
> 
> also, kudos and comments keep me motivated as a writer, so theyre very very appreciated! thanks for reading!


End file.
